This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies may include valve lift mechanisms engaged with a camshaft to provide opening of intake and exhaust valves during engine operation. The valve lift mechanisms may include hydraulic lash adjusters to maintain engagement with valvetrain components such as pushrods during operation. However, due to the arrangement of oil flow paths to the valve lift mechanisms and internal to the valve lift mechanisms, oil may drain from the hydraulic lash adjusters during operation.